


Life at Sea - cover

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Original Character(s), SEALs, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover illustration for Life at Sea at the Teen Wolf big bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life at Sea - cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fotoshop_cutout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/gifts).



> My illustration for [Life at Sea](439215/chapters/748530) by the amazing [fotoshop_cutout. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout).
> 
> [[Teen Wolf Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/)]


End file.
